


We Started with a Spark

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Football | Soccer, Gen, Misunderstandings, One Shot Collection, POV Outsider, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you give up the best thing in your life in order to have a future?</p><p>A series of interconnected oneshots about how Bellamy Blake and Clarke learn about trust and love all while leading their school's soccer teams to victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Started with a Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticblossom/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cams!
> 
> This chapter is Raven observing the shifting dynamics between Bellamy and Clarke and discussion of Bellamy's feeling occurs. Chapter Title comes You are In Love by Taylor Swift

Raven sat on the soft-carpeted stairway, bland white walls surrounding her, a geometry textbook in her lap and a problem sheet propped next to her. Tapping her fingers on the stairs, she created a dull thump thump that echoed throughout the empty stairs below. Twisting a strand of curly black hair around her pencil, she stared at an especially tough problem, biting her lip as words wafted up to her from the entryway below.

She heard a girl say, “Hi Bellamy.”

Glancing below she saw two of her classmates, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin who were the captains of their respective soccer teams and stars on and off the field, near the water fountain. Clarke had just spoken her voice slightly shaky and Bellamy had not responded. Raven wondered when Bellamy would speak as she saw Clarke twisting her hands around. A few more seconds passed by, Raven shrugged before returning to her hated math homework.

Suddenly she heard Bellamy reply, “Hi, Princess.”

His voice had been tight and cold and his nickname for Clarke leaving his lips sounded forced, very similar to the way he said it when they first meet at soccer practice months ago. Raven recalled a time about a month back when Bellamy and Clarke were seen walking down the hallways laughing, talking and exchanging arm grabs before heading to their friend groups. This had been after weeks of the soccer teams trying to get their captains to talk to each other without a screaming match erupting. Raven knew something happened when the two leaders had gotten stuck in traffic together but no one not even Octavia, Bellamy’s little sister, had any idea what happened.

The eleventh grade had around 100 kids, and everyone, including teachers, remembered the bets going around right after formal over when Bellamy and Clarke would announce they were a couple. That had never happened though and Raven realized that the two friends weren’t friends anymore. She’d known about Clarke’s crush on Bellamy, as much as the blonde had tried to deny it, it had been obvious, especially after their very sweet dance at formal. But she had thought Bellamy reciprocated those feelings considering he lit up whenever he was around Clarke or when they were chatting about superheroes and other things they both liked. She’d seen his room when she’d gone to him after the Finn debatacle, he had Clarke’s drawing of Achilles up on his wall. 

Something had happened because Clarke was currently trying to talk to Bellamy, asking him about a soccer match she knew they both watched but still he refused to respond.

As much as she felt the desire to know it was their business, not hers. Unless it affected them on the playing field, then as manager she had to deal with it. If it came to that she was not looking forward to it, Clarke and Bellamy were both notoriously stubborn especially about each other. She bent down to continue her work as Clarke raced up the steps, blonde hair swinging in face as she hurried into the bathroom, wanting to be alone. Bellamy had left the entryway and headed off to class. Raven packed up, knowing she’d never get her work done if she continued to sit here pondering the sorry state of her classmates’ love lives.

As the the late bell finished ringing, Raven raced onto the soccer field, with the boys’ and girl’s teams separated, and came to a stop beside Coach Kane. Both of them heard yelling and saw Bellamy screaming at Jasper because he had failed to block a goal. Raven looked around noticing both teams’ players had stopped practicing and were watching Bellamy berate Jasper except Clarke who was still whizzing around setting cones for drills.

Coach Kane blew his whistle and shouted, “Blake, Jordan over here now!”

Both boys turned around and jogged over to Kane, Bellamy looking sheepish as Jasper clapped him on the back and murmured something that Raven couldn’t hear, winking at her, before running over to Kane. Raven shook her head at her boyfriend before sighing in exasperation. Of course, they left her with Bellamy, and only Clarke, Coach Kane and Octavia could pry anything out of him when he was in bad mood. She grimaced, patting the seat next to her and Bellamy sat down, grabbing his water and taking a long sip. He smirked as several on the girls winked at him and Clarke shot him a deadly glare.

“OK Bellamy, you want to talk about why you suddenly reverted back into being an asshole dictator?” Raven asked. Continuing, she wondered aloud “Did you finally figure out your feelings of true love for Clarke and have no clue how to proceed so you’re ignoring her and it’s messing with your head?”

Bellamy sighed, “Yes Reyes, I finally as you put it, figured out I have strong feeling for Clarke, stronger than I’ve had for anyone else and have no idea what to do about it. And I’m talking to you because my sister said you are a girl version of me.”

Raven’s mouth was hanging open as Bellamy finished his sentence.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flying dirt from people’s cleats”

“Glad to know you care” Raven stated before turning and facing Bellamy and saying, “What I don’t understand is why you haven’t asked her out yet, you’re the Great Bellamy Blake. Hell you even charmed me into bed”

“Ok, yes I’m a bit of a manwhore but I’ve never been on a date before and Clarke makes me feel jittery inside, Raven, I want to just lay in bed with her and watch her as she sleeps, it’s awful” Bellamy griped.

Raven started laughing, “ You do know that EVERYONE was betting on when our two fearless leaders would either kill each other or kiss each other. We all realized you had chemistry before the two of you even gave each other a chance. I owe your all-knowing sister about 50 bucks because she said you’d figure it out when Clarke did something badass and would then proceed to completely ignore her.”

Bellamy mulled Raven’s words over, gazing out to the blonde terror that was currently running up the field, dribbling the ball expertly. Clarke’s skill and understanding of the game was perfectly matched with his. Except recently, somehow whenever he’d been pumping the boys up for a game, Clarke had dragged her female Delinquents to the huddle and allowed him to give his speeches. He always felt more confident with her around and he could tell she felt to same way.

“Oi, Blake, are you going to be a bit nicer in the way you speak to your team or am I just going to sit here and watch you moon over Griffin? Why aren’t you asking her out anyway, man?” Raven demanded.

Bellamy glanced down, an uncharacteristic red flush spreading across his cheeks before explaining, “Look Raven, up until Clarke came into my life and flipped everything upside down, I only had one person who really saw me.”

“Octavia, of course” Raven interrupted.

“Right. Now, Clarke seems to understand even better than Octavia does and honestly that scares the shit out me. She’s so good, even if she does have feelings for me, I’m the worst thing in this world for her which is why I have been distancing myself from her these past few days” Bellamy finished, wringing his hands.

“Bullshit. Clarke Griffin is a big girl and she can decide what she want’s and needs for herself. Bellamy Blake, it is not your decision to decide whether you are bad for her or not. Ask O, we’ve all noticed a change in you because of the Princess and it’s a good look on you, ” Raven answered, shooting Bellamy a deadly glare as she did so.

Bellamy held his hands up before pushing himself off the bench.

Walking toward his team he called back “Only I get to call Clarke Princess, Reyes.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Possessive already my liege” Raven answered tauntingly

“Don’t start” Bellamy warned

Raven smirked to herself as she noticed a certain blonde peeking at a black haired rebel as he swallowed some water. Bellamy shook his hair and clapped Miller on the back after the forward managed to pass Lincoln, one of the most focused and skilled strikers in the state. 

The fact that Lincoln and Bellamy even tolerated each other came as a shock to everyone, even Clarke and Octavia who were closest to both boys. Lincoln had transferred from their rival school mid year, that had been around the time John Murphy, who was a douchebag in every sense of the word, transferred out, and it had been a shock to the entire grade when this tall burly black man embraced Octavia Blake on the first day back. Everyone at school knew that unless you wanted Bellamy to do you great tortuous bodily harm you didn’t look at Octavia in a romantic manner, much less touch her. From what Raven had heard from Harper, Bellamy’s team manager, was that Lincoln and Octavia literally ran into each other and that was how O injured her ankle. Allegedly, healing an injury together had brought them close and they’d been secretly dating since October. Of course Bellamy hadn’t taken it well at all but over time he and Lincoln had grown to trust each other, on and off the field.

Raven turned just in time to see Clarke execute a perfectly cross to Monroe who headed it into the goal. She heard a whistle from behind her as Harper was cheering on his girlfriend from the sidelines. From her vantage point on the bench she saw Clarke begin shouting Bellamy, “Blake, control your team. We both have a big game coming up against the Grounders and I need my girls in tip top shape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Title comes from Glowing in Dark by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher. I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
